The Tragedy
by stevo24
Summary: An unexpected tragedy changes the Camden's lives forever. Please R&R.
1. The Beggining

**Chapter One**

Lucy was trying to calm Savannah down who had the flu and was very fussy the night that the Camden family changed forever. Kevin was out working in the streets with his new partner Jason. It was a busy night at the police station. Many arrests had been made, so Kevin had to stay late for work. Lucy began to get worried about him. Lucy had been very worried about Kevin lately because he has been working extra hard on an important case. Lucy thinks that Kevin is trying to compete secretly with his partner Jason because he misses Roxanne. Also, Jason seems like a threat because he is a great Police Officer.

On top of her being worried about Kevin, taking care of her first child is very difficult. Savannah has been ill for a while now and the medication hasn't helped. Savannah's fever is 101.8. If it gets any higher, Lucy is taking her to the hospital.

"BRINGGGGGGG!" The sound of the telephone startles Lucy. Its Kevin calling to ease Lucy's worries a little. He tells Lucy about the case. It's a drug catch in Down Town Glen Oak which is a little while away. He should be home around 1 AM. Lucy goes to check baby Savannah's temperature again.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Savannah's temperature was 103.5!

She has no idea what she's about to see as she is rushing to the car.

Annie and Eric were celebrating Sam and David's fifth birthday. No one ever cared about this, so Eric and Annie decided to celebrate without the rest of the family since everyone seemed to have plans. Lucy was home with Savannah, Mary was in New Jersey, and Simon was, well, being Simon. Ruthie was on a date with Nathan, and Matt was out working.

"ERICCC! Its cake time!" They sang Happy Birthday, ate cake, opened presents and had a jolly ole time being a happy SMALL family. Annie goes to call Mary when Eric and the twins hear a strange noise coming from outside.

Ruthie was on a date with her boyfriend Nathan at the Promenade, where Martin was also on a date with Sami, his old girlfriend who came back to visit him from Texas where Martin last lived. They both have no idea that they are eating at the same restaurant.

Ruthie and Nathan leave the restaurant to go home when Nathan looks up and yells "OH MY GOD!" Ruthie looks up to see what he's looking at and screams.

In Iraq, some troops are being let go. Roxanne patiently waits to see if she can return to her family in Glen Oak. "Veronica Saunders, Jessica Miranda, you can leave", said the sergeant. Roxanne was praying to be let go, as she just got a serious injury from being shot in the stomach. She had had enough of the Army. When thankfully, "Roxanne Richardson", is called.

Mary was living in New Jersey with Carlos and her son. He was to start daycare tomorrow so that Mary could go back to working as a flight attendant. Suddenly she receives a phone call from Glen Oak, CA. She picks up hears a scream and the phone goes dead. She is very worried because caller ID said it was her mom and dad. She calls back and the phone lines in Glen Oak are all dead. She turns on the TV to the news, only to find out something devastating. She gets ready to leave the house very worried about her family, to fly herself to Glen Oak. Carlos walks in and on the TV there is a report about a tsunami.


	2. The First Wave

**Chapter Two**

Simon was in his car with lots of traffic waiting to surprise his parents by coming to his twin brothers' birthday party, when suddenly everyone jumps out of their car and runs the other way. "What is happening", Simon said. He looked ahead and then he knew the tragic disaster that was about to strike Glen Oak. When he saw the enormous tidal wave coming at him, he ran out of his car with the others in hope of higher ground, but it was too late. The wave struck down and flooded Glen Oak.

Lucy was running to the car when she saw the wave and screamed. She grabbed Savannah and ran as fast as she could, when the wave crashed down the house. As the water flooded the area, she looses grip of Savannah! She swims franticly around to find her, struggling herself not to drown. She sees what she thinks is an arm and grabs it.

Kevin and Jason were finishing up their arrest at the police station as the giant wave was coming at them. Sergeant Michaels saw the wave and yelled for them to follow him to the top of the station. Kevin and Jason quickly followed him. They made it to the highest point of the station, as the wave crushed down the rest of the building.

Eric grabs the twins and screams "ANNIE HURRY!" after the phone goes out. They head to the roof of the house to try and stay above water. They are a few seconds too late. Annie says to still head to the roof so they do. When they arrive Eric realizes one of the twins is missing. He throws himself into the rushing water to go find David, who is screaming help as he is drowning.

Roxanne was very ready to leave to go back to her home and family. Like Mary, she is soon disappointed though when all the flights to Glen Oak are delayed. She starts to panic, having no clue about the Tsunami. She calls home but all the lines are dead. Then, somebody alerts her of the Tsunami and she starts to cry. As soon as she got to go home, she couldn't because of a Tsunami. What if her family and friends were hurt? Or worse, didn't survive!

Nathan and Ruthie are soon bombarded by the large gush of water. Ruthie is pulled under by the current and hits her head while loosing Nathan. Drowning in the pool of bloody water, she is quickly running out of oxygen. She reaches the surface and screams for help before going back under. She feels arms wrap around her and then slips out of consciousness.

Martin swims to rescue a girl crying for help when he realizes it is Ruthie. He grabs her before she slips unconscious from loss of blood. He thinks she is dead and is shocked. He turns to find Sami but sees no one familiar. He is stuck there in the flooded restaurant with just a "dead" body.

Mary is very eager to check on her family after the major disaster. She is fed up with waiting for the captain tell her it is safe to go, so she devises a plan of her own to go to Glen Oak. She escapes and steals another captain's plane, one of her friends, and convinces them to fly her there. Then her cell phone rings. She is worried, thinking it might be the captain, but it is Matt wondering if she knew how the family was doing. He was driving to Glen Oak with his wife Sarah. They were both extremely worried that there family may not have survived.


	3. Trying To Survive

**Chapter Three**

Simon was crashed by the wave and fell hard down on the street. The water was getting deeper and deeper by the second. He found the remains of a car and jumped on. He was relieved he was finally out of the water, but the current was very strong the car was moving at top speed down the flooded street. He felt blood on his leg from his hard fall. He needed to go to the hospital fast. He had no idea where he'd end up when the water came down. He was just thankful to not be drowning.

Lucy grabs the arm and pulls it up, only to find it was just a doll. She is very worried for her daughter's life. Then she hears a cry from Savannah. She follows the cry and finally gets sight of her who is being pulled down the street by the current. She rushes to her. She then sees a neighbor's house falling apart. The wall falls from the sides and lands hard on top of Savannah!

Sergeant Michaels, Kevin, Jason and the other police officers were at the top of the Police Station watching the rest of the building collapse. "I have to get out of here", said Kevin. "You can't go the waters are too strong, you'd drown", said Sergeant Michaels very worried. "I need to go check on Lucy, now", said Kevin who was exiting the room into the water. Sergeant Michael grabs him and pulls him back in, looking very scared and worried about him. "You know what could happen to you out there Kevin", he said. "I don't care", Kevin said braking loose of Sergeant Michaels and jumping into the deep water.

Eric was struggling to swim to David who was slowly drowning in the deep waters. "Help me Daddy!" yelled David who was being pulled under water and gasping for breath. "I'm coming", Eric said back swimming as fast as he could toward him. Annie and Sam were at safety on the roof of the Camden household, but extremely worried about Eric and David. As the current gets stronger, Eric is pulled under. He quickly rises to the surface, but unfortunately he looses sight of David. "NO!" screamed Eric. Annie was now sure that there was no chance of saving Sam's twin brother.

Roxanne was still impatiently waiting for a flight to be available to Glen Oak. She was still sobbing from the news of the disaster. Just when she was about to give up, one flight is released. She hurries to get a ticket when she hears a familiar voice. "Roxanne", the voice calls. She turns around to see who's calling her. "Oh My Gosh", she said. She was looking at Chandler. She went up to give him a hug. "What are you doing here, Chandler", Roxanne said. "I'm coming to Glen Oak", he said. "I got really worried when I heard about that Tsunami". "I know you're going to Glen Oak, but why are you here in Iraq?" Roxanne asked. "What is going on Chandler?" "Well……………

"She can't be dead", Martin said as he was holding Ruthie in the water, who had just been knocked unconscious by loss of blood in her head. "Martin?" Ruthie said as she woke up. "Ruthie! I thought you had died". "My head hurts" she said. Martin looks at her head that is covered with blood from when it got hit. "I've got to get you help", Martin said. "Somebody help, this girl's about to bleed to death!" he yelled. Just then, another gash of water slashed onto Martin and Ruthie and Martin drops Ruthie. "Ruthie!" Martin calls as she is drifted away by the water.

Mary's plane finally arrives to Glen Oak. When they reach the ground, Mary is shocked about what she sees. "Oh My Lord", she said. "How could one wave cause this much damage?" She tries to call Matt, but the phone lines are still dead. Matt is arriving as well, with Sarah. "How could there be a Tsunami in Glen Oak?" she asked Matt. "I don't know, I just hope our family's are all right", he said back. "I doubt anyone in town is all right now". "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost any of my family", Matt said looking very scared.


	4. Secrets, And Suprises

**Chapter Four**

Simon is continued to be floated around by the car. He wants to go see if his family is ok, but doesn't want to risk it. His leg is getting worse by the instant. The car takes him across the Promenade when the car collides into the window of a flooded shop. One of glass pieces gets stuck in Simon's leg, and more blood escapes. He tries to take the glass out, making him fall into the deep waters. The car is floated away by the current and Simon is left with nothing to hold onto. "Help!" he screamed with no one in sight.

"How could this happen?" said Lucy crying as she watched the walls collapse on Savannah. She was now certain that she had lost her only daughter. But then she heard cries from under the collapsed walls. "Savannah", she called. She swam to the fallen apart house, where a crying Savannah was. "I'm coming" she said and lifted the walls up and grabbed Savannah. "I love you so much", she said gripping Savannah very tightly. "I thought you were gone". Then they feel a shake. "What was that?" Lucy said. "Oh No!".

Kevin threw himself into the deep water to go find Lucy. "Kevin, come back!" yelled Sergeant Michaels from above. "I can't just let him drown in the water" he tells Jason. "I'm going to go get him". He jumps down into the water. "Wait, Kevin", he called as Kevin was already drifted to the end of the flooded station by the current. Kevin escaped out of the police station and continued to try to swim to the Camden's to check on Lucy and Savannah. Sergeant Michaels is drifted after him. "Come back now, you'll die!" he said. "I'll take that chance" he yelled back. The water is getting even deeper as more water comes into the flooded area. Kevin struggles to stay above water, when a fallen lamp post his him and pulls him under. "Kevin, No!" Sergeant Michaels called swimming toward him.

"Why Me?" Annie shouted out loud devastated. "How could you let him go Eric?" she said. "Where's David", Sam asked his mother. "He's gone", she answered back blinking back tears. "I found him", Eric yelled from the water down below. "Oh my Gosh!" Annie said. "Your brother is going to be fine", she tells Sam. Then she hears a yell. Annie looks down and sees no one. "Eric!" "Where Are You?" "Is Daddy ok?" Sam asked. "I don't know", she answered with the same look on her face as when she lost David.

"Well, what", Roxanne said. "How did you end up here?". "I don't want to talk about that right now, we're going to miss the flight". "Whatever, you're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later". "So how are you doing", she asked. "Fine, so you were released from the troops". "Yeah, I hated the army. I just got shot in the stomach last week", she said showing the flight attendant her ticket. "I need to use the restroom", Chandler said walking to the back of the plane. "I'm going to find out what you're hiding, Chandler", she said to herself, when he left. She sat down and looked in the compartment where Chandler placed his wallet. "What's that", she said. "This could be very interesting", she said picking it up.

"Ruthie!" Martin called again swimming franticly around to find her who had just been knocked out of his arms. Ruthie finally made her way to the surface and screamed "Martin!". He swam toward the yell when Ruthie is pulled back under the water. She can feel more and more blood flooding out her head. She hits the bottom and pushes back up when her food gets caught in a hole. Ruthie tries to push back to the surface but is trapped underwater. "Ruthie, where did you go", Martin said swimming to where he heard the scream. Below him Ruthie was slowly drowning. He looks underwater and sees Ruthie. He swims down to pull her leg out but it is too deep into the hole. After trying many times to help her he rises from the water. "She's going to die!" Martin said running out of hope.

Carlos was getting worried about his wife. He had no idea that she had gone to Glen Oak to check on her family. He was watching the news which stated about the Tsunami. "I hope she's ok", he said. Then their son woke up and was crying. Carlos went to check on him, still thinking about Mary. Little did he know that she was in more danger than ever in the flooded city of Glen Oak.

Mary asked her pilot to take her to her parent's house. They hopped back into the plane watching many poor people drowning below them. "I need to get home", said Mary. "My family could be hurt or worse". "I bet there all right", said the pilot. "Yeah, I'm sure", Mary said who looked very un-convinced.

Cecilia and her father looked through the window of their attic to see the damage the huge tidal wave caused. "Are you sure we're safe here Dad?" Cecilia asked. "Yes, I'm sure. We're fine. I'm just not sure about the rest of the house", her dad responded. "I wonder how the Camden's are doing", Cecilia said. "I thought you broke up with Martin, Cecilia ". "I did, but that dosen't mean that I don't care about them at all. I'm worried". "When the water comes down we can go see if they're ok", her dad said. "No, I need to see them now, Martin could be hurt". "Are you telling me that you still love Martin, Cecilia?" her father asked.


	5. Hope, and Suffer

**Chapter Five**

Simon screamed in panic and terror as he was struggling in the gathering water. "Someone Help!" he screamed in hope someone would hear him. He searched around the area for land as he struggled to stay afloat. His leg was in enormous pain and blood was flooding out of it. He was being rapidly pulled under water and was fighting for breath. When he was finally pulled under, he pushed up from the bottom, and spotted a tiny piece of land. Simon began to swim to the land with his injured leg growing more painful by the second. As he gets closer to the land he hears a faint voice calling his name from ahead. As water is gradually building up, Simon catches a glimpse of a shadow on the land. He hears his name called several more times and the shadow becomes clearer, and Simon sees it is tall. When the stranger appears, Simon gasps at the face he sees.

The shaking continues as water quickly builds upon the area. Lucy grips Savannah tight and tries to find a closed area. The shaking gradually grows stronger. Lucy screams when a pole falls down into the water. She swims and covers Savannah's head to protect her. As she swims across the deep water, she notices a telephone wire shaking above them. She panics and tries to swim to shelter worrying if her family is okay. The shaking continues strongly and knocks down a lamppost. Lucy sees no one in sight begins to lose hope. "What is going on?" Lucy said panicking for her and her daughter's life. When the shaking grows unbearable, the telephone wire falls into the water and Lucy gives a loud scream in horror.

Sergeant Michaels swim hurriedly toward Kevin who had just being knocked down by the lamppost. "KEVIN", Sergeant Michaels screamed. When he reached Kevin he lifted the lamppost and found Kevin unconscious. "Kevin, are you okay?" Sergeant Michaels asked. "Talk to me!" Kevin wasn't moving and stayed there with a large bruise on his forehead. "We've got to get some help!" he yelled toward Jason who was in the safety of the building. "NOW!" he added as Jason wasn't acting. "You better be okay" Sergeant Michaels said holding Kevin in his hands as more water flooded through around him.

"Where is Daddy?" Sam asked his mother in tears. Annie didn't answer, but stared below her for some explanation for what she had just heard. "Stay here" Annie told Sam as she jumped into the water to find her husband and son. She swam and swam, but caught no sight of them. As more water piled up, Annie struggled to find them. When she heard a distant cry she gained hope and swam toward the sound. It was silent after that, except for the rushing water. Annie was waiting for another yell to guide her toward them, but there was nothing. At last she thought she heard David's voice calling for help at a distance. She swam more, hopeful toward what she had heard. Annie began to cry again when she caught nothing in sight. Then she heard Eric's scream, but this time much closer. "I'm coming!" Annie shouted rushing toward his voice.

Roxanne looked behind her to see if Chandler was watching, and then picked up the wallet. Inside, she found was nothing of importance. It was a normal everyday wallet. She found bills and checks, but nothing suspicious. Then she saw a white piece of paper hanging out. "Aha" Roxanne said picking up the piece of paper to discover a picture of a young couple of which she did not recognize. "Who are they?" Roxanne thought aloud, staring at the picture. She turned the paper over and saw many things scribbled on it, but before she could read it, Chandler came back. "What are you looking at?" Chandler asked. "Nothing" Roxanne said, secretly putting the wallet back in the compartment.

"Someone help me!" Martin screamed, hoping someone could help Ruthie who was slowly drowning in the water. When no one answered, Martin dove underwater another time to try to pull Ruthie's leg out. Martin tried as hard as he could but nothing helped. Martin tried one last time with all his strength. Finally, like a miracle he pulled her leg out of the hole. Martin helped Ruthie to the surface and gave her a hug. "I thought you were gone" he said crying. "Without you here I would be" Ruthie said trying to catch her breath. Martin looked at her head, and immediately began panicking again. "We need to get you to a hospital" Martin said. He searched around for someone that may be able to help them. Then, far away Martin saw a rescue boat. He grabbed Ruthie and swam as fast he could toward it.

Mary was shaking in her seat, as the pilot was taking her to her parent's house. "I'd be devastated if they were hurt" Mary said. Her pilot didn't say a word, but quietly flew to the house. When they arrived Mary looked in shock at the torn apart house she used to call home. "Oh my Gosh" she said looking at the verge of tears. As Soon as the plane landed, Mary jumped out and swam toward the house wondering if her family survived.

Matt and Sarah were approaching the flooded city of Glen Oak in their car. "What would life be like without our family" Matt asked thinking of how horrible it would be. "Be positive" Sarah said, thinking the same thing as Matt. When they saw the flooded city, Sarah's mouth dropped and lost all hope everything would be all right.

"Are you?" Cecelia's dad asked once more. "Forget it" Cecelia responded looking on the verge of tears. "I just want to know that nothing happened to them". "I promise we'll go when the water comes down" her Dad said. "No!" Cecelia shouted sounding furious. "How do you expect to get there then?" "I don't know" Cecilia said growing sadder every second.


End file.
